Lachrymose
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [FICLET] Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa yang dinanti tidak akan pernah pulang. [Sehun x Luhan]


**LACHRYMOSE**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN COUPLE**

 **ANGST-TRAGEDY**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Schaffhausen, 2017**

Aku terbangun pagi ini. Selalu pukul enam. Aku mengucek mataku lalu menguap. Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu utama. Aku membuka kedua sisi pintu lebar-lebar lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk dengan posisi kaki yang kupeluk. Aku menatap lurus ke arah pintu. Hanya pemandangan halaman rumah biasa yang nun jauh di sana terdapat air terjun Rhein. Selimutan kabut pagi pun turut menemani. Aku menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku sudah membuka pintu. Untukmu."

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada lutut kemudian mulai memproduksi kembali tetesan bening. Tetesan yang kian deras bagai menganak sungai pada pipiku. Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sekarang ditemani rintik basah. Kulengkungkan kurva pahit dan kembali menerawang menembus kabut yang mana tak pernah kutemukan eksintensimu. Aku memegang dada kiriku yang mendadak sesak bagai tersayat sembilu.

"Datanglah."

.

.

.

Aku terbangun kurang dari pukul enam. Ini yang pertama setelah insiden tersebut. Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan menyeduh dua cangkir hangat hitam dan cokelat kemudian kubawa menuju ruang tamu. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja dan berjalan guna membuka pintu utama. Aku berbalik dan duduk di sofa. Kuambil cangkir cokelat tersebut dan mulai menyeruputnya. Hangat menjalar hingga ke perutku. Aku meletakkannya kembali. Kutatap cangkir satunya kemudian seulas kurva terlengkung tipis secara otomatis. Namun tak lama setelah itu, tetesan bening kembali menerjuni pipiku. Aku menatap lurus ke depan dan menangkap pemandangan bahwa kabut tak turut menyelimuti seperti kemarin. Langit berona candramawa. Dominan gelapnya. Dersik pun mulai berembus kencang. Aku duduk bersila dengan mendekap tubuhku.

"Ini sangat dingin. Datanglah."

 _Dan dekap aku_.

.

.

.

Ini pukul enam lewat lima menit. Pertama kali melewati pukul enam setelah insiden tersebut. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang pribadi kita. Kutemukan tumpukan koran di atas meja kerjanya. Aku kembali meluncurkan tetes demi tetes bening. Ada di sana, aku yang menaruhnya. Ada rasa ingin membakar koran-koran tersebut namun aku merasa itu berdosa jika melakukannya.

Aku duduk di kursi kerjanya. Aku menguatkan hatiku untuk kembali membuka koran tersebut dan jangan salahkan aku karena tetesan beningku beramai-ramai menghujani potret monokrommu di halaman utama.

' _Oh Sehun (23 tahun), Pengusaha Muda yang Menjadi Salah Satu Korban Kecelakaan Pesawat H94GZ002'_

.

.

.

Kuproduksi tetesan bening itu. Lagi dan lagi. Aku menatap ke luar pintu. Pagi ini tepat pukul enam. Hanya langit biru yang dihiasi awan tipis. Tidak ada kabut. Kupikir indraku bisa menangkap visualisasi dirimu secara jernih kali ini. Aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Pandanganku kabur karena tumpukan tetesan bening yang memenuhi mataku.

Kadang aku merasa sangat naif. Menunggumu, seperti ketidakpastian yang selalu kuharapkan. Seharusnya saat pintu terbuka, kau menyambutku dan memerangkapku dalam dekapan hangatmu. Seperti dahulu. Sukar bagiku untuk memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu.

 _Kau di mana?_

Aku tersenyum pahit. Mungkin kau sudah berada di nirwana. Aku sangat tahu jika segala sesuatunya yang ada di dunia ini adalah _efemeral[1]_. Termasuk ketidakhadiran dirimu di sisiku. Kujatuhkan kembali setetes demi tetes. Aku menatap kembali keluar. Halaman depan masih dihiasi bacek. _Petrikor[2]_ pun masih menyapa indra penciumanku. Bekas kemarin.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Tetesanku membasahi celanaku. Bagai air terjun dari sungai Rhein. Semakin deras seiring mengingat memoriku denganmu.

"Datanglah..."

Namun yang aku tahu, ia tidak pernah mendengar panggilanku. Hatiku teriris bagai tersepai semakin hari. Setiap detik, menit, jam, dan hari di mana aku selalu menunggumu namun kau tak kunjung menghampiriku. Aku tertawa pahit karenanya. Kaulah orang yang berhasil menciptakan _lakuna[3]_ di hatiku.

 _Terima kasih, Sehun._

 _Jika kau berminat, datanglah._

 _Kembali ke sisiku._

 _Atau mungkin nirwana terlalu menyayangimu hingga tak mengizinkanmu bersinggung tatap denganku barang satu detik?_

 _Ya, mungkin._

 _Kaulah kemustahilan yang selalu kunantikan._

 _Dari aku, si naif yang selalu mendamba kehadiranmu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

* _Efemeral[1] [KS, Yunani]_ = Tidak kekal, hanya bersifat sementara. (Belum ada di KBBI)

* _Petrikor[2] [KB, Yunani/Inggris]_ = Aroma harum tanah kering saat terkena hujan. (Belum ada di KBBI)

* _Lakuna[3] [KB, Latin]_ = Ruang kosong, bagian yang hilang. (Belum ada di KBBI)

 **Terima kasih** sudah membaca~ dan silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom **review** , ya! ^^


End file.
